Tortilla chips
Tortilla chips was a foodstuff common in Central America. History Although originally created during the 1940s in Los Angeles, California, it was generally considered to be Mexican food. It was made of corn tortillas, and although generally made of yellow corn, tortilla chips made of red, white, or blue corn are not unheard of. It is also used with nachos and various other types of Mexican dishes and is often served as an appetizer. It is also apparently used for soft shell tacos. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, Big Boss and his mercenary group, the Militaires Sans Frontières, managed to procure a recipe for tortilla chips, as well as a canned soft drink recipe, after neutralizing a LAV-typeG and rescuing Amanda Valenciano Libre. Named TACO Chips,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2008). The name of the tortilla chips is shown in the model viewer of the English version. they were taco-flavored, were purely organic, had a net weight of 14 ounces, and were advertised to contain a borderless taste. Behind the scenes Tortilla Chips are a recovery item that appears in the English version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. In the Japanese version, the item is actually the real life Doritos brand of chips, which, although it existed during the time of the game's setting, it was primarily added in as product placement by director Hideo Kojima.http://kotaku.com/5513122/metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-product-placement-explained The specific flavor in the Japanese version was Fish Taco, which didn't exist until the 2000s. Additionally, the player can also unlock a Doritos T-shirt along with certain recruits if one manages to gain a passcode exclusive to a Doritos version of Metal Gear Solid: Piece Walker. There was also a briefing file in which Big Boss and Kaz discuss Doritos, but it was removed in the overseas versions, presumably for copyright issues.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwuJcxDwn7M&feature=related According to this tape, tortillas are Kaz's favorite United States food. The briefing tape also mentioned that the Mother Base's R&D team made Doritos as miniaturized tortillas to make them portable by cutting them into little rectangles.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Japanese version), Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > Doritos: Kazuhira Miller: Do you like tortillas, Snake? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Why the sudden interest? // Miller: It's a typical Central American dish made of corn flour. A favorite of mine back in the States. // Snake: Never tried one, but I heard of them. // Miller: Snake, what if I told you that you could savor the delicious taste of a tortilla at any place, any time? // Snake: Wouldn't be too convenient during a mission. It would occupy too much space. Miller: // Not anymore. Our R&D department have just invented a type of fried tortilla that is cut into little triangular bits. Tortilla chips that you can carry anywhere. We're calling them "Doritos". // Snake: Doritos? // Miller: It's Spanish for "little nuggets of gold", named after the color of the tortillas when fried. Although Doritos were created in 1964, the model viewer description gives the chips' Japanese release date of 1987. The item description itself, however, references its national distribution date of 1966. Gameplay Tortilla Chips are able to restore minimal LIFE. If equipped, it also restores some health when the LIFE gauge reaches zero. Gallery 110213024227.JPG|Tortilla Chips. 110507221410.JPG|Two Doritos. Item doritos.jpg|Doritos, DLC Passcode Doritos T-Shirt, and DLC Passcode Doritos soldiers (male and female). A100407-peace-walker-m05.jpg|Doritos model viewer. MGSPW - Torilla Chips Icon Large.png|Tortilla/Dorito Chips icon on Mother Base/item menu. Notes and references Category:Food and drink Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker